


Pay-Day

by KD_Bryson



Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD_Bryson/pseuds/KD_Bryson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls are always throwing themselves at D, offering their bodies as payment for rendered services.<br/>What happens when the Vampire Hunter actually accepts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay-Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a fanfiction of one of my favorite novel series by japanese author, Hideyuki Kikuchi.  
> I originally wrote this a few years back for a lady I was talking to. She was rather pleased, I dare say.  
> The character, “D”, is originally male... but I’ve done some gender-bending for the purpose of the story.  
> Hope no one minds too much. Thanks.

 

 Dust blew in thick gold and red clouds across the Frontier town of Deluna. It drifted through the deserted streets as the winds of the oncoming dust storm howled like a pack of hungry wolves. The windows and doors of every building were shut tight to keep out the malicious weather and the demons that dwell and strive in it.

The only sign of life in this town were the sounds coming from the Tavern, and even these the wind seemed to almost drown out. This establishment was a common place for most of the town’s residents to hole-up when a dust storm came their way. Inside, oil lamps burned and the barkeeper kept the spirits flowing for the noisy patrons of the _**Raven Tavern and Inn.**_

Suddenly, the door opened, allowing for some of the dust to whirl into the building. The patrons grew quiet as a stranger in a long black coat and traveler’s hat shut the door and quietly walked up to the bar. As the new-comer took a seat on one of the stools,the dull roar of conversation ebbed back over the tavern.

“What can I get you, Stranger?”, asked the barkeeper.

“A room for the night.”, said the stranger.

The voice was a rich baritone. The product of a vocal modifier hidden beneath the wrappings of a black silk scarf. To the barkeep and everyone else in the room, the stranger seemed no more than a tall young man with long, black hair whose face lay hidden beneath the brim of his black traveler's hat.

The barkeeper produced a notepad and pencil from his shirt pocket and prepared to take note.

“Now, I’ll need a name for record, and it’s Forty-five Dallas a night.”, he said, watching the young man over the rims of his rounded spectacles.

It wasn’t uncommon for strangers to stroll into establishments in Frontier towns,but most of them turned out to be either criminals or freeloaders.

“D”, said the young man, setting down a 10,000 Dalla note on the counter-top.

The Barkeeper's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He’d never seen such a large bill in his fifty years of existence.

“I’m sorry, but this just a humble establishment and I don’t have the money to make change for this.”, he stumbled nervously.

“Then Keep the change.”, said the stranger.

The barkeeper gaped at him.

“Th-thank you, sir.”, he stumbled out eagerly, and quickly stuffed the note into one of his pockets as if it would disappear.

“Which way?”, D asked.

“Oh, up the stairs - first door to the left.”, said the barkeeper, pointing to the stairway right of the bar, dimly illuminated by the soft golden light of more oil lamps.

Without another word, D got up and went to his newly rented room. Once inside, D pulled down the scarf and switched off the voice modifier. A scratchy voice cackled from somewhere near D’s left hip:

“That gadget gets annoying doesn’t it?”.

“It’s necessary.”, said D, though the hunter's voice was no longer deep.

It was husky, but softer, almost sultry. And, yes, the gadget was indeed very uncomfortable to wear. The thin collar made of silicon held a small chip against the throat and quietly buzzed the hell out of your voice box to achieve the desired tone.

“Of course”, said the voice, “Cause if everyone knew you're really a woman, you’d have greater problems than thugs trying to pick fights with you.”

D sighed and removed the long, curved sword she carried strapped to her back, then she stretched out on the small bed. The sword lay beside her on the bed, ready to be drawn at a moment’s notice. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

Quickly,D turned on the voice modifier and wrapped the black scarf back over her throat before speaking.

“Who is it?”, she asked, her voice deep once more.

“Anna.”, said the person at the door, “I-I know you must be tired, but I have some business matters I wish to discuss with you. Please, it’s urgent.”

There was a long silence, and Anna was about to give up when the door creaked open.

“Come in.”

Anna entered the dimly lit room, her eyes scanning the place nervously.

“What is it you wish to discuss?”, asked D, the voice monotone and devoid of emotion.

Anna’s dark blue eyes looked up to meet those dark, abysmal eyes that peered at her from under the wide brim of that traveler's hat. She felt her heart skip a beat as she thought that, indeed, the rumors were true and D was as beautiful as he was a skilled Vampire Hunter. With a trembling hand, she pulled down the white and pink floral scarf she had wrapped around her neck to reveal a pair of bruised punctures near her collarbone.

D gently pushed her hand away and examined the wounds in silence.

“It happened three nights ago”, Anna explained in a

hushed voice, “I awoke in the middle of the night and found a shadowy figure looming over me. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t scream for help - it just leaned down and gave me its kiss… and then… gone, just like that.”

D stepped back and sized her up. For as petite as she was, she was holding up quite well. Any female her size and under her condition would have been bed-ridden and in a trance.

“And this fiend, it has not returned since then?”, D asked, meeting her gaze.

Anna shook her head - her short brown hair fanning about her with the movement.

“No, but something tells me he’ll be back tonight - it’s like I can feel what it’s thinking. That’s why I came looking for you. I overheard you telling the Barkeeper your name, and I just- couldn’t believe my luck.”

“So you know who I am?”, D asked,making sure that, indeed, this little flower knew what she was doing.

“Y-yes, you’re a Vampire Hunter. That’s why I sought you out.”, replied Anna.

“And a Dhampir.”, said D, “Will this be an issue?”.

Anna shook her head, “Not at all.”

“And you know that, as any vampire hunter, I charge a heavy fee for my services?”, D asked next.

Anna nodded. “I don’t have much in the way of money,just three hundred Dallas… but if you’d like - you can have my body to do with as you wish.”

A nostalgic smile came to D’s lips and she echoed to Anna the words she’d once said to a girl in Ransylva who sought out the Vampire Hunter for similar circumstances:

“The Kiss of the Nobility is probably preferable to being bedded by the likes of me.”

“I seriously doubt that.”, replied Anna, blushing furiously at the Hunter’s statement.

Being bitten by a vampire gave her the creeps. Being bedded by this youth, so gorgeous he could pass for a woman, made her blood boil with desire.

D sighed. “Fine, then. You will stay in my room tonight in case the vampire does choose to show itself.”

Anna’s eyes brightened. “Oh, thank you so much. You don’t know how much of a relief this is. Really!".

Excitedly, she wrapped her arms around D and gave the hunter a tight squeeze. D gingerly wrapped her arms around the girl, taking advantage of her proximity to sedate her. With Anna knocked out, there was no risk of her doing the Noble's bidding.

The hunter's slender fingers brushed her neck, as he'd done to countless others, then stepped away and waited for the spell to take effect. D, then, walked to the bed and picked up her sword before making her way to the small table in the far, right corner of the room to pick a chair. This, she carried quietly and set it down by the door. She would have a full view of the room and the window from here.

"Get some rest.”, said D, and sat down.

Feeling suddenly very sleepy, Anna smiled and quietly took off her boots, then climbed into the bed. It wasn’t long before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

D sat in silence, listening to the night. Her eyes vigilant for any sign of the Noble who’d preyed on Anna.

“So, another girl throws herself at you… offering her body to you as payment, thinking you’re some stud.”, the same gruff voice from before mused.

“What of it?”, D murmured.

“Why do you accept the terms of these contracts when you never charge them as agreed? Is it because you feel bad for them? Or because you know they’d refuse if they knew you aren’t some handsome young man?”, the voice inquired slyly.

D said nothing, though she cast her eyes towards Anna’s sleeping form on the bed. The symbiote in her left hand was right on both accounts and she resented it, so she clenched her hand into a tight fist to let him know he should shut up now. A faint groan escaped into the air.

Suddenly, the room grew cold and D drew her sword. The fiend had arrived. The eldritch aura her enemies knew so well emanated from her battle-ready body, causing the room to grow colder still.

From the window by the bed, a shadow crept over Anna. Sensing that something was off, the fiend looked up to bare it's elongated canines at the huntress before lunging at her with inhuman speed. D dodged the attack and raised her sword.

The cold steel hummed brightly in the darkness.

"Come at me, then, hunter!", the vampire hissed. "You're no match for my ancient skill and power, you filthy half-breed Dhampir!".

D said nothing, instead she seemed to vanish into thin air and then reappeared in a flash a few inches from the monster's face. Before the vampire knew what had happened, the sword had pierced through the hardened fibers of its heart.

D, then, sliced upwards in one swift, graceful motion, and blood sprayed into the air in a dark red mist. The carcass of that blood-thirsty predator fell onto the wooden floor with a heavy **THUD**. Almost immediately, it began to disintegrate, as most vampires do when they die. After a few minutes it was nothing more than a pile of gray, greasy ashes.

"Do you think you can swallow up the ashes?", D asked softly, seemingly to herself.

There was a sigh. "Alright, you slave driver."

D raised her left hand over the pile of dead blood-sucker. Out of the palm of her hand emerged a crumpled up face, complete with two sunken in eyes, an aquiline nose, and a mouth full of pointy little teeth like grains of rice. This mouth then opened wide and it began to vacuum in the ashes with a force to rival the sandstorm outside.

With the ashes gone, the gale ceased and the face in D's hand issued a loud belch before smacking its lips with satisfaction.

"Woo! That sucker was a hefty one. I'm stuffed.", said the symbiote before retracting into the palm of D's hand.

Anna stirred from her sleep and yawned.

"What happened?", she murmured sleepily.

"If you check your neck, you'll notice my job is done.", replied D as she carried the chair back to its original place by the table.

Anna indeed felt her neck for the bite mark but it was gone. A smile of relief spread over her lips and she climbed out of bed. A tight embrace took D by surprise, but she remained completely still. Anna released the hunter and looked up into D's eyes bashfully.

"I guess it's time to pay up, huh?", she said, slowly beginning to undo the buttons of her dress.

D stopped her. "It's alright, I-”.

She paused abruptly.

 _Fuck…!_ She couldn't think of a reasonable excuse!

"Nonsense.", said Anna and she continued to undress, “You did your part, now I’ll do mine.”

D watched helplessly as Anna’s tan dress dropped to the floor, followed by her bra and panties. For the first time in ages, she felt panic. Anna then wrapped her arms around D’s waist and stretched up for a kiss.

The Huntress pushed her away. “I can’t.”

Anna frowned up at D. “Why not? I can’t just not pay you. That wouldn’t be fair.”

D sighed, thinking hard about how to convince her that this wasn’t a good idea. There was only one way…

She pulled off her scarf and switched off the voice modifier before unstrapping the pesky little device from her neck.

“Let’s see if I can make myself even clearer, yes?”, D said, her voice agitated with the situation.

Anna stared up at her in shock, and then a grin spread over her face along with a bright shade of rose.

“You’re a woman?!”, she whispered excitedly. She couldn’t believe it! Oh, this was wonderful!

“Why are you grinning like an idiot?”, D asked, confused by Anna’s reaction.

She’d imagined the poor girl would have tears of disappointment streaming down her lovely face.

“So, this is why you always reject potential lovers, isn’t it?”, Anna asked mischievously, inching closer and closer to D.

The dark-haired woman remained silent, unable to move as Anna pressed her warm breasts against her torso. Was this really happening?

“Is it because you don’t like women? Or… because you’re afraid of rejection?”, the girl's rosebud lips purred as her blue eyes gazed at D seductively.

Anna reached up and removed the hat.

D’s reply to Anna was a kiss. Not a quick peck on the cheek or the lips, but a deep, needy, passionate kiss. Both women stumbled back onto the bed and it was only after Anna’s back hit the mattress that D broke the kiss to stare down into this woman’s beautiful eyes.

Anna reached up and tucked a few stray strands of raven hair behind D’s ear.

“Now, let me take care of you.”, she cooed.

Both women sat up on the bed and Anna began to methodically remove D’s clothes. D quietly complied as Anna tugged off her coat. Then she lifted her arms and allowed for her shirt and black leather armour to be removed.

Next, the bandages that suppressed D’s chest fell to the floor in a pile, revealing a pair of soft hand-fulls – their small, pink nipples already erect with anticipation.

Anna smiled and she began to tease these delicately with her lips as she continued to remove all of D’s clothes. Finally nude, the blue-eyed girl pushed the huntress down onto the mattress and trailed soft kisses up, along the translucent skin of her abdomen, into the valley of her breasts, and into the crook of her neck.

D gasped as Anna's lips found a sensitive spot beneath her ear. At the huntress's reaction, the girl's lips parted into a grin. Anna nibbled this spot, eliciting a groan from the D, and then found it's counterpart on the other side of her neck.

Happy that she was able to get a reaction out of D,Anna straddled her and then leaned down to kiss those reddened lips as she slid her hand down. D jumped, two fingers slid down between her legs and began to gently rub the swollen bundle of nerves between her folds.

“Do you like that, dear Huntress?”, Anna murmured against her lips.

D said nothing. She couldn’t! All she could do was suppress a moan and shut her eyes in order to maintain composure.

No one had ever touched her this way before. She could feel herself becoming incredibly wet,and Anna’s fingers began to glide smoothly from her clit,down her vulva and into her opening.

“Wow, it’s tight in there.”, Anna slid her fingers into D’s warm, wet cavern and began to pump slowly - drawing out the experience as much as she could.

Though, judging by the way D was reacting to her touch, she knew the huntress wouldn’t last much longer. A thought that caused her own womanhood to become engorged with desire. D felt her heart rate speed up and the muscles of her abdomen contract.

She gasped loudly as Anna’s fingers repeatedly massaged her g-spot. Suddenly, her walls clamped down on Anna and she grabbed hold of the nearest pillow. D quickly brought it over her face and screamed as she climaxed.

Anna moved her fingers faster, until at last D collapsed and the pillow fell away from her beautifully flushed face. She stopped and licked the fluids from her hand sensually as D watched her with a dazed expression.

“Hope you enjoyed that.”, said Anna. With a self-satisfied smile on her face, she got up to get dressed.

D caught her arm. “Not yet.”

Anna gave her a questioning look.

“What do you mean?”.

“Giving an orgasm is all fine and well, but our deal was that I get to use your body as I wish.”, D said with a little smile playing on the corners of her lips.

Anna then found herself tossed upon the bed. She’d been maneuvered into this position so quickly,she’d had no time to react. The Huntress then crawled over her and gave her a searing kiss before grazing her lips down Anna’s abdomen and pausing only to spread her milky thighs.

D’s tongue flickered between Anna’s folds a few times to gauge her reaction. The prey mewled, her toes curled in response to the unexpected attention.

“Look at you, loving this - and you’d been so eager to leave a few seconds ago.”, D teased, her breath ghosting warmly over Anna’s labia. Anna moaned, and watched D through her lashes as that warm mouth claimed her sex with wanton passion. Every part of her body throbbed with need as D’s warm tongue lapped away every drop of sugary juice that fell from her.

She reached down and wove her fingers into D’s ebony mane, wanting to pull her closer and thus grind against her lips and her tongue. D sensed her ache and massaged her harder and deeper before venturing to insert her tongue into Anna’s core. The woman moaned, signaling to D that she was doing something right.

She continued her ministrations, enjoying as each stroke caused Anna's entrance to quiver and contract. She could feel herself becoming aroused once more by her reactions and so she crawled over Anna and claimed one of her breasts, suckling it hard, before moving up for another kiss.

Their lips met and melded, arms wrapped around each other,wanting to close the gaps between the molecules of their physical beings. They sat up, still kissing, and straddled one another- their mounds meeting at the center.

“What are you doing?”, D gasped as Anna reached down between them and spread her labia.

Anna giggled.

“You do the same, and I’ll show you a trick.”

D followed suit and Anna pressed her exposed bud to hers. The kissing resumed, bodies grinding heavily – juices running together and intermixing like alchemical potions onto the crumpled bed sheets. Magic took hold of both D and Anna, causing their pace to quicken.

The kissing, the breathing, the grabbing and touching - it all became needier and greedier as passions mounted. Heated bodies shuddering as the two neared what they knew to be the epitome of that night.

Moans and groans escaped between breaths and playful bites. Every nerve stood on end, receptive to the slightest stimuli, until at last - the levee broke.

Anna latched on to D with all her strength and mewled noisily as she came - the waves of her orgasm washing powerfully over her petite frame. D continued to grind, enhancing Anna’s orgasm as she strove to reach her own.

Finally, she shuddered loose and took Anna down with her as her climax escaped through her lips in ragged breaths. Down upon the bed, exhausted, they two lay in silence for what seemed like ages.

Their panting gradually calmed down to deep, serene breaths. D chuckled softly, wrapped an arm around Anna and pulled her closer. Anna sighed contentedly, and nuzzled into the crook of the huntress's neck.

Everything grew silent, then. Not a sound could be heard – not in the room and not in the tavern downstairs. The two women had fallen asleep, their bodies intertwined.

Outside, the storm was over… 

 

 

 


End file.
